


The Taste Of Life

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruella's not about to waste the opportunity now she's got Regina back in front of her, looking as delicious as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season Five. Set after Season Five's _Devil's Due_. Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "character death", and for [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com), [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/504567.html?thread=74079735#t74079735) "any, reunion".

“Oh, don’t be such a spoilsport, darling,” Cruella teases, her fingers in Regina’s hair and a smile in her cold black heart. She’s missed this, missed the company of fine women like herself. True, Regina’s turned into something of a bore, now she’s a _hero_ and all, but there’s still fire in her blood, no matter how Regina might try to deny it. 

Cruella wants to _taste_ that fire, she wants to bask in it. Regina is a vibrant reminder of the world above, and Cruella will keep leaning on the woman’s son, will keep pushing Henry to help her out of this dreadful Underworld, but in the meantime she intends to make the most of Regina’s presence.

“I did you a favour, after all,” Cruella reminds her, eyes sparking. “I gave you that map, I told you how to understand the headstones.” She hasn’t been dead _that_ long, surely Regina can’t have forgotten the way these things work with Cruella. An eye for an eye - Regina must remember that Cruella’s not the sort to do something simply for the sake of, urgh, _helping others_.

Regina’s lips pull back into something between a smirk and a sneer and, oh, Cruella’s missed that haughty expression. Regina’s wasted on the side of good, utterly wasted. “You really think you can coerce me into spending time with you?” Regina scoffs. 

Cruella’s smile is as deadly as any monster’s. “I don’t think I _need_ to coerce you,” she murmurs, close enough that she can feel the warmth of Regina’s breath against her lips. “ _You_ came looking for _me_ , darling.”

Regina huffs out a wry laugh, admitting nothing, but Cruella doesn’t miss how Regina’s gaze cuts away, how her shoulders grow stiffer. She’s always worn her emotions on her sleeve, and Cruella appreciates that, as long as those emotions are anger or jealousy or bitterness or wicked delight. The _fun_ emotions, the ones Regina can’t suppress no matter how much time she spends with the saviour.

“The Underworld is so frightfully _dull_ ,” Cruella drawls, leaning back slightly but letting her fingers slide down Regina’s neck, deliberately brushing that spot that always makes Regina swallow, that always makes her eyelashes flutter. “All I’m asking for is a little company.”

She watches Regina sigh, trying to look irritated. But Cruella sees behind that, sees the way Regina’s _tempted_. All that dreadful drama that comes from trying to do good is wearing her down, chipping away at her. Honestly, Regina should be _thanking_ Cruella for offering her a break from it all.

“What did you have in mind?” Regina mutters. “And please don’t tell me the social highlight of Underbrooke is having lunch at _Granny’s_.”

“Frankly,” Cruella smirks, “the only things to do around here are get drunk and have sex.”

Regina rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. “Sounds like death isn’t so different from life for you,” she taunts, but she lets Cruella pull her in, lets Cruella kiss her, hard and hungry. Regina’s always been greedy for this, greedy for touch, and Cruella’s always been happy to indulge her.

The truth is that the Underworld _is_ different to life in the world above. It’s muted and faded and miserable; Cruella may be selfish and cruel but she’s _glad_ she’s the only one of them stuck down here. She’s glad that Regina is planning to leave and she’s glad that Ursula and Mal must still be causing havoc up there in the world of the living. 

She’ll be even _gladder_ when she’s back up there with them, of course, but in the meantime she’ll enjoy getting to feel Regina’s body pressing into hers once again.

Regina lets herself be steered back against the grimy alley wall, her head tilting back as Cruella kisses her fiercely. Her hands slide around Cruella’s waist, one moving down to palm at her arse, and Cruella grins into the kiss, her hips grinding forward. She’s not sure how long she can keep Regina away from those do-gooders and their ridiculous noble cause, but if anyone prides themselves on being distracting, it’s _Cruella_. 

This is a reunion, after all, and reunions deserve to be _celebrated_. And the feeling of Regina’s chest pushed tight against Cruella’s own, her hips rocking forward when Cruella nudges a thigh between Regina’s legs, feels like a proper celebration indeed.


End file.
